halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M12 Force Application Vehicle
Untitled Since the FAV is the baseline model, minus the supplemental weaponry and equipment, would it be better to use an image of a Warthog without the turret? Once could presumably be obtained using the glitch in Halo 3 multiplayer. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say so. Using a picture of the LRV is like using a picture of a Humvee with an up-armored machine gun turret to represent the unarmed baseline model. Sort of. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 14:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::But wouldn't that be a Flatbed Warthog if we remove the rear? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::The so-called "flatbed Warthog" almost certainly is the M12 FAV. In that case, the Flatbed Warthog article should simply be a redirect to the M12 FAV article. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 14:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Cartoon What is that cartoon image doing up there? I thought that wiki policy was to not include fan art? Jedijam91 03:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) why is concept art up on info box? evodvi 10:28 August 30, 2011 Transmission I've noticed the page for the Warthog seems to be unsure if it's a manual, or CVT (IVT) transmission. As a mechanic, I can assure you it's a CVT. The giveaway is the fact the vehicle never "shifts", the engine is always at redline. Given no one else felt like updating it, I've gone ahead and edited all "transmission-related" areas in the article. This includes changing the manual transmission, as this is false, to CVT, and just contracting the "automatic infinitely variable transmission" to infinitely variable transmission. The automatic is redundant. RomeoReject 01:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RomeoReject based on the drive pods id say its hydrulic similar to the trans axel in a hydrostatic lan mower (red line all day) Other Variants Is it just me, or does the article fail to mention the LAAV Warthog (Gauss Hog/Gauss Warthog)- User:BlitzGundam Saturday July 30, 2011 (UTC) I fixed that - User:Killer in Exile Picture Okay, why the heck has the picture of Reach's Warthog been replaced with some kind of innacurate 3d fan art?Mr. Nile 14:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I think the Halo 4 warthog shouldn't be up in the info box until Halo 4 comes out and should be replaced with the Halo Reach warthog Rok198 00:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Please help i accidentally put a picture on this page ... the halopedia cheif one and i need help getting the old halo reach hog pic back can any one help!!!!!!!!!??~~evodvi Cortana and Jeremy Clarkson's descriptions Why aren't Cortana and Jeremy Clarkson's descriptions of the Warthog from Forza 4 mentioned in the article, are they not relevant or something? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 19:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Arctic Hog Shouldn't the Arctic Hog from Avalanche get its own page? I assume it's the M864 A (Arctic) mentioned in the variants section. If that isn't confirmed, we should just call it that and put at the top of the page. In fact, shouldn't the Hornet, Scorpion and Mongoose variants from Avalanche and the Hornet variant in Skyline have their own pages too? 14:26, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :No, they're only just a camouflage difference. A whole new page is not needed. :Kind regards, 14:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe so, but the variant on Skyline is clearly a police/civilian variant, so that at least should have its own page. 15:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::It should be noted, which it is but no page is necessary. :::Kind regards, 16:01, May 3, 2014 (UTC)